1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame window or door assemblies and more particularly to the lower rail of an upper sash. This invention is particularly applicable to single hung windows where the upper sash is fixed but removable and the lower sash is operable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single hung windows with fixed upper sashes are currently constructed in a manner that the fixed upper sash is held in place by screws. These screws are installed through the upper sash into a fin or flange in the window jambs on the external side of the house, or they may be screwed into the jambs from the inside of the house, or a combination of the two. Normally, screws project through the sash into the jamb although the order could be reversed.
Current construction techniques also encompass fixed lites where the glaze (or glass) is directly attached to the frame.
A problem with using screws to secure the upper sash is that screws are time consuming to remove and require a screw driver or special tool. Reinstalling the upper sash can be troublesome because the hole for the screw within the window jamb and the screw hole in the upper sash must be aligned before the screws can properly be inserted. Fixed Lite windows present an equally significant problem in that the glaze cannot be removed at all.
Removal of the upper sash is necessary for two primary reasons. One, if the window is on an upper story of the building, the sash needs to be removed for convenient cleaning or replacing broken glass. Secondly, contractors frequently will frame up a house, close in the walls and install the windows before any inside completion takes place. The reason for this is to limit exposure to the weather and often for bank interim financing purposes where disbursement of funds are based on the stage of construction. Consequently, the exterior of a house is often substantially complete before dry wall is carried in for installation. Dry wall is often brought in through the windows. Windows where the upper sash is secured by screws or where there is a fixed meeting rail create a problem for the housing contractor because entry with dry wall or other large items is difficult. A fixed meeting rail is an extra support running between the jambs, usually at a location where the upper and lower sashes meet.
An additional problem is that security is lacking in some related art windows. Screws which are located on the outside of the window frame may be removed by a burglar, who further removes the upper sash and then unlocks the lower sash to silently gain entry without breaking the glass. Not only is there no noise to arouse the occupants, but there is also a better opportunity for the intruder to cut wires and disengage any alarms connected to the window.